Online retailers and others may desire to price products they offer in a competitive manner to improve sales. Such retailers may further desire to prevent competitors from undercutting their prices. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these needs.
Online retailers typically desire to maximize the effectiveness of their online marketing campaigns while minimizing the cost of undertaking such campaigns. Online retailers may further desire to increase conversion of those marketing campaigns into sales. Accordingly, there is currently a need for improved systems for increasing sales derived from online marketing campaigns while reducing cost.